1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing graphical data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer program for presenting 3-dimensional objects to a visually impaired user.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies, which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions.
Currently, the most commonly employed method of transferring data over the Internet is to employ the World Wide Web environment, also called simply “the Web”. Other Internet resources exist for transferring information, such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and Gopher, but have not achieved the popularity of the Web. In the Web environment, servers and clients effect data transaction using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), a known protocol for handling the transfer of various data files (e.g., text, still graphic images, audio, motion video, etc.). The information in various data files are formatted for presentation to a user by a standard page description language, the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). In addition to basic presentation formatting, HTML allows developers to specify “links” to other Web resources identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). A URL is a special syntax identifier defining a communications path to specific information. Each logical block of information accessible to a client, called a “page” or a “Web page”, is identified by a URL. The URL provides a universal, consistent method for finding and accessing this information, not necessarily for the user, but mostly for the user's Web “browser”. A browser is a program capable of submitting a request for information identified by an identifier, such as, for example, a URL. A user may enter a domain name through a graphical user interface (GUI) for the browser to access a source of content. The domain name is automatically converted to the Internet Protocol (IP) address by a domain name system (DNS), which is a service that translates the symbolic name entered by the user into an IP address by looking up the domain name in a database.
Visually impaired users of the Web often rely on tools, such as a talking Web browser. An example of a talking web browser is the Home Page Reader (HPR), which is available from International Business Machines Corporation (IBM). HPR is a spoken on-ramp to the information highway for computer users who are blind or visually impaired. HPR provides Web access by quickly, easily, and efficiently speaking Web page information. HPR provides a simple, easy-to-use interface for navigating and manipulating Web page elements. Using the keyboard to navigate, a user who is blind or who has a visual impairment can hear the full range of Web page content provided in a logical, clear, and understandable manner.
A Web page typically includes content using different types of media. In addition to text, audio and graphical images may be included. The text in a Web page may be spoken using HPR. Audio portions of the Web page are perceivable by a visually impaired user. On the other hand, images, especially 3-dimensional images, in these Web pages are inaccessible to a visually impaired user.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for presenting 3-dimensional images to a visually impaired user.